Various types of popcorn machines are used in theaters and other commercial settings. These machines typically include a popping kettle positioned within a glass case or cabinet in which popcorn is both produced and stored. In operation, unpopped corn (kernels) are placed into the kettle with a suitable oil and heated. The kettle is typically a metal container with an open top that allows heat distribution to the kernels and the oil. As the popcorn pops, it fills up the kettle and begins to spill out onto the base of the cabinet. When popping is complete, the kettle can be manually rotated to dump the remaining popcorn into the cabinet.
When a customer orders popcorn, the salesperson reaches into the cabinet and scoops the desired quantity of popcorn into a bag, bucket, or other suitable serving container. Often, customers like to add salt, butter (or butter-flavored topping), and/or other toppings to their popcorn. In some settings, the salesperson will apply the desired topping to the popcorn using a topping dispenser positioned behind the sales counter. In other settings, the salesperson will direct the customer to a nearby self-service counter that carries a topping dispenser as well as other condiments.
One downside of conventional popcorn concessions in theaters and other commercial settings is that they tend to consume a relatively large amount of space. For example, a typical popcorn concession requires space for a popcorn machine or a popcorn warmer cabinet, and space for an associated topping dispenser that is usually placed near the popcorn machine. Not only does this arrangement consume valuable counter space, but it is also time consuming for the salesperson (or customer) to go through the additional step of taking the popcorn over to a topping dispenser for topping. In addition, some customers ask to have the serving container partially filled with popcorn, have some topping added, have the rest of the container filled with popcorn, and then more topping added. This requires several trips back and forth from the popcorn cabinet to the topping dispenser. In view of these disadvantages, it would be desirable to position a topping dispenser inside a popcorn machine cabinet to conserve counter space.